Make Me, Break Me
by Your Most Enjoyable Nightmare
Summary: Vexilyn was always an outcast, both at home and school. When she moves, does someone finally accept her? And will she accept him...? JasperXOC


Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Twilight, but I do own Vexilyn and other out-of-place characters.

Vex stared out the small, round window and sighed moodily. Why, why did she have to move? She was originally from Romania, but her mother moved to the states when she was born, shortly after her father died. They lived in Arizona till Vex was a sophomore, but now they're moving so her mother could stay wit her perpetually-drunk-and-doped boyfriend in Forks, in Washington state. To put it frankly, Vex wasn't very happy with her mother's choices. Like naming her Vexilyn. Her mother had a difficult labor, and while she was holding her, she used the endearment, "My little Vex... ilyn..." The last part, Vex learned, was gibberish, since her mother was half-delirious with exhaustion and had passed out. Vex clenched her fists tightly. It was _her_ fault that she was an outcast, _her_ fault she got beat upon at her old school, also by her boyfriend in one f is drunken rages. He had the audacity to tell her mother that she atttacked him out of jealous rage, and he defended himself.

While she _did_ get angry very easily, she always kept her anger and other emotions under the tight wrap of her cold, distant facade. But her mother knew that she did have feelings, and was fooled by him. She didn't believe her daughter when she begged and pleaded. So Vex carried a black switchblade with her everywhere she went, even though she didn't know how to defend herself with it. But, hey, he didn't know that, right? But it was only a matter of time... "Please buckle yourselves in, we are beginning our descent." came a flat, automated voice dragging her from her depressed thoughts.Vex did so, scowling violently at the seat in front of her. Poor seat, she could imagine the holes she was burning in it. The only good thing about Forks was that it rained all the time. Her scowl softened at the thought; she loved the feel of it hitting against her skin, the scent of it tickleing her nose, the sound of it's soft splashes of it in puddles, the way it threw off crystalline light as it fell through the sky, and the bitter sweet taste of it in her mouth. It was the only thing she had ever loved in her life so far.

"If you can love it with all five senses, then you know that you can love it fearlessly." she mumbled distantly to herself, slightly dazed and disoriented by the headrush of the smoothly landing jet. She had to hand it to her mother: she did, atleast, know how to travel in style. Sle slid out of the white seats and followed some old lady out of the jet. She went straight to the luggage belt, wanting to get it done and over with already. Before they left for the airport, her mother said that she had very special news for Vexilyn when they arrived. She couldn't imagine what was so special for her mother to make her plan a party she didn't even know about. That day, she mentally screamed, _"You retard, I'm not a miracle worker!! I can't do that without more info!! Gahhh!!"_ But, on the outside, she put up a big, fat, fake smile and said that she'd be glad to do her 'this favor'. Then she blandly asked if she could bring some new friends, if she made any. They said sure. They only said that because they were sure that she wouldn't make any. Vex shamelessly confessed that not many could put up with her temperment and personality. But those who could were amazingly close, but were seperated from her very painfully. Vex ground her teeth together as she searched the crowd for her 'parents. She found them heading towards her with fake, happy grins. She followed them and helped put everything in the trunk of the cab. Her mother turned to her with an excited expression. Her boyfriend's expression matched hers when he put a 'fatherly' arm around Vex's shoulders. She stiffened momentarily and violently jerked away. He paused, frowning angrily for a second, before putting the charade up again and saying, "Hun, we have something to tell you." Her eyes narrowed at his 'Hun'. "Is it the surprise?" Vex asked warily. Her mother nodded giddily. "Oh, yes!" she blurted out, "Alan and I are getting married! That means you get to plan the wedding, too!"

Vex went rigid. Any thought of redemption for her mother had vanished from her mind permanently. Now she was truly alone in this fight. Not only that, but she'd be adding Alan permanently to their lives. She tried to smile, but only managed a painful grimace. "Th-that's great, Mom. I'm glad you're going to be... happy." she grated out hopelessly, tripping over the word happy. The distant, calculating state of mind came back in full gear, trying to protect her fragile, emotionally unstable current state of mind. Then she understood why they told her in front of the busy airport. It was so she wouldn't flip out and cause a scene. Even though Vex only had few inhibitions, she refused to show anything out in public. She congradulated them again, trying to put more feeling into it, and, more importantly, the right feeling. They got inside of the taxi and were driven from Port Angeles. The drive was a long one, and Vexilyn refused any attempts at conversation with monosyllabilic answers. They got to the two bedroom house around 7 o' clock. The couple left Vex to unpack in her room. If nothing changed, Vex wouldn't need and alarmclock. Alan would shout up the stairs for her to fix him some coffee, since he was a sexist idiot and made the women do everything. If she argued, she'd get grounded from her already limited priviledges. Sorrow made a knot in her throat, making the threat of a tear. _'No,'_ she silently vowed, _'I won't cry. I'll never cry.' _ "I will never be weak..." she whispered and collapsed onto the bed. It creaked and was as crappy as a crappy bed could be, but still fell asleep anyway. The last thought that went thhrough her head was that she'd never call Alan father.


End file.
